


A Forger’s Guide to Hacking History

by liternee109



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, based on prompt, birthday present fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: Arthur was used to tall tales and lies that could never dream about being even close to true. That was until he found a man rediculous enough to pull them off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts).



> This is for the lovely isidore13's birthday!!! Thanks for being awesome love! I took a prompt from writing-prompt-s tumblr and ran with it.
> 
> In the future, for your history final, you’re sent back in time to an important date with the objective to correct a time aberration so history remains unchanged. You didn’t study. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely brookebond and dysfuntional-college-roomates for being awesome betas. All mistakes are my own.

Arthur had always been good at detecting bullshit. He was a no nonsense, no frills guy and that had served him well in the military. It had served him even better when he got involved in the business of dreams, the business of messing with others dreams. Arthur had no patience for bad lies and corny tall tales when he had access to actual fantasies, when he worked with some of the sharpest minds out there.

Back in his military days it had been a hazing ritual to make greenies try to sell outright outrageous lies to Arthur. He never had much patience for wasted time, especially boring wasted time. 

One of the most memorable fairy tales had included time travel of all things. The argument had been made that if technology had been made that could find a way into other people's subconsciousness; then was it that far of a stretch that technology could find its way into time itself? To keep things from being too original, Secret Societies also played a part in the story.

The premise had been that to become a full member of this society one must know its history and backgrounds so well that they would be sent back in time, have to find what was not correct, and fix it, all on their own without messing up history in the process.

Arthur had given the kid credit for an elaborate backstory with lots of detail. His favorite part was that the trial in question had been fucked up. Not only had the original time wrong never been righted, the person had then gone around completely changing thing that weren't supposed to be changed! He had been good as well, so good that he even convinced the Watchers that his results were better than the “correct ones”.

Arthur had always shaken his head at this tall tale, never gave it much thought until he heard it through another source, this time more credible. As Arthur rose through his career and became one of the best Point Men in his business of dreams, this tale never truly left him alone. 

The first day he ever gave it any credence was the day he met Eames. Now if anyone could pull something like that off, it would be someone like this ridiculously magnificent and annoyingly talented human being that called himself Eames. Both were surprised that the other one was still alive after their first job together. After their fifth, personal annoyances and qualms aside, they did contribute to some of the greatest teams and heists out there. After they had pulled off Inception, that was the final confirmation needed to prove that they truly did work wonders together. 

By this point years had passed, professional gains had been made as well as personal ones, and while neither would admit to anything as silly or corruptible as “love,” they did trust one another, and in their business that meant everything.

They had fun keeping each other on their toes without ever breaking the mutual hardwon trust. Between their many safe houses across the globe items were always disappearing and reappearing, and apartments were being redecorated. 

This particular lazy Sunday afternoon, they were sprawled on the couch under a huge knit afghan Eames’ mother had made and were watching the Great British Bake Off. Arthur had absolutely refused to watch anything with the words “real, housewives, world,” etc. 

At first Arthur had thought his eyes kept finding a ridiculous figurine cat Eames had nicked from an airport shop. Was was actually interesting was a simple thick gold ring with a symbol stamped into it. A symbol that had at times been connected to a particular secret society that boasted of certain time travelling skills.

Eames, of course, had noticed what had caught Arthur's attention. He wrapped the blankets around them tighter and kissed Arthur's neck. “Hey time still exists, I could have done worse. Have some imagination, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
